


Lights and Magic

by eriah211



Series: Miss Walters' Tales [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dinosaurs, Drabble, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: A lovely night with a big surprise. It's a good thing that Miss Walters isn't easily shocked.





	Lights and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to goldarrow for the beta, all remaining mistakes are mine. This was written for the primeval100 prompt 636: A Night To Remember and for primeval_denial OC month. Previously posted on livejournal.

The organizers had promised an unforgettable night of light and colour and so far it had been wonderful.

The fireworks reflected on the river and the colourful lights painted beautiful patterns on the facade of the centenary building. In comparison, the ball of twirling lights in the gardens was less impressive, but Miss Walters had noticed it immediately.

She wondered if she still had the card that lovely woman had given to her in case something funny appeared in her garden again. The young lady would probably want to know about the triceratops that was slowly appearing before the crowd.


End file.
